


Selection

by mistrali



Series: Drabbles (mistrali) [7]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali





	Selection

Selection

"C'mon, Toomin, you have to  _drive_  the sims! You're too nice. Give 'em meteor showers, lightning storms. Keeps up their defences…"

 _Oh, shut up, Menno._  I tuned out his noise and focused on my creatures. They were decidedly odd this time: not of flesh as I usually made them, but semi-robotic quadrupeds with long tails. They seemed curiously contented and happy, swishing their ears at every small change.

But… Menno's ranting was intriguing. Could keeping them in an incubated environment – one with a pleasant climate, abundant food, and no predators - have some impact on adaptability, or even genetic structure?

 


End file.
